The Wonderful World of Disney
by I Need a Thesaurus
Summary: Retromania request. Basically Adventures of the Shoe People with a Disney twist, oh it's also Mickey Mouse's attempts at a reality show.


**Happy Saturnina Festival. (Yes that's what Christmas really is).**

 **Alright so here's another one piling up my work. This story was initially a request from retromania which involved the plot lines of The New Adventures of the Shoe People and the characters of Disney.**

 **For those waiting for Full Circle and Coincidence will have to wait till next week (technically next year damn . . .) before I update again, I was in Ilocus which is a place full of farms and no wifi so bear with me.**

 **Anyway this one was based off the episode Charlie the Pilot.**

/

It was a beautiful sunny day at Disney and Mickey Mouse was walking down Gummy Bear Lane. The mouse turned to the camera that was following him "Well here we are at Gummy Bear Lane home of the Gummi Bear clan and the home of Gummiberry juice" he was about to continue about the lore regarding said juice when he heard something crash.

Both the mouse and the camera turned to whatever commotion was that sound from "Say, wonder what that was" Mickey jabbed with his thumb.

Goofy, who was the cameraman, zoomed into what seemed to be an empty lot except for the balancing pole in the center "Gee Mickey I don't see anything here"

The mouse scratched his head "I could have sworn . . ." he was again interrupted by another sound only this time it came from a bush.

At once Goofy focused his camera on the shrub "Oh boy, it's probably a ghost! And I finally get to record it on camera!"

Mickey leaned forward towards the fence "I don't know Goof . . ."

That was when someone from behind pushed the mouse making him fall from the fence and land on the yard face first knocking Mickey out.

The camera then turned towards the perpetrator which turned out to be no other than Dopey, one of the Twelve Dwarfs who run the mine.

"Hey Mickey . . ." Goofy tried to wake his friend up and turned to the dwarf "A little help here"

That was when a creature came out of the said 'ghost bush' "Urgh . . . that was a harder fall than what I suspected"

Goofy then turned the camera to the creature which turned out to be a small and slender yellow bear cub with blonde hair wearing a shirt and shoes that were both in the shades of green "Sunni? Is that you?"

The cub blinked to realize she was being filmed "Goofy?! Did you tape my fall?"

"Fall?" the humanoid dog laughed "No, we actually thought you were a ghost bush"

"Ghost bush?" Sunni placed her paws on her hips "No, I was trying to perform a balancing act" she pointed at the balancing beam.

"Gee, that's one hotdog trick" Goofy said and Dopey clapped "But why were you doing that? I didn't remember you being a circus type"

Sunni smiled "It's not a circus trick really; I was actually attempting to fly"

"Oh" Goofy nodded then got confuse "Fly?"

Sunni sighed "Well sure I could bounce up really high with gummiberry juice but jumping isn't exactly flying"

"And you thought a balancing act would work?" Goofy scratched his head.

"Well . . ." the cub blushed "Ok, so I didn't really have any other ideas"

This led to Goofy thinking completely forgetting his unconscious friend "Hmm . . . Well Dopey do you have any ideas?"

The dwarf looked up at the sky then his face brightened.

"Well looks like he thought of something" Goofy commented.

Sunni went over to them "Well come on tell us"

Dopey then spread his arms and did engine noises while circling around Goofy.

"Of course!" Sunni jumped "A plane!"

/

The three ended up at Tow Mater's junk shop after Dopey dragged the bear into the place. The rusty tow truck greeted the group "Well hello Miss Sunni, Dopey, oh and Goofy what's with the camera?"

"Shh" both Sunni and Dopey placed a finger on their lips or in the dwarf's case on his ear. "He's making a documentary so pretend he's invisible"

Mater nodded "Oh alright let me repeat my introduction, hello Miss Sunni hello Dopey. What can I do for you?"

"We need parts to make a plane" Sunni raised a finger "I'm sure you've got old engine parts or something"

While Mater took a moment to think, Dopey immediately dashed towards the junk shop, not minding the fact that he ended up having barbed wire wrapped around his feet.

Both Sunni and Mater looked at the dwarf as he picked up random parts and started tossing it into a pile in the open area on the side of the shop. The random materials included: two steel doors, several rubber bands, electric fan blades, car seats, an old baby carried and a dozen of bolts.

"Wow, Dopey really knows his stuff" Sunni beamed.

Mater laughed "Well Doc always said he was a junk expert"

/

As soon as Dopey had finished collecting material Sunni has started constructing her first plane, with a little help from mater regarding the design and the engines.

The first plane was based off a Boeing Stearman Model 75, Mater took the engine from Doc Hudson's auto shop (which was basically a hospital for all mechanical beings).

Sunni quickly jumped into the pilot seat "Alright co-pilot we're ready for take-off!"

Dopey grabbed a football helmet and put it on before jumping into his seat.

"Alright let's go!" Sunni started the engine and after a few clicks the plane came to life, literally.

"What is going on in here?" the plane spoke.

Sunni gasped "You can talk?"

"Of course I can talk!" the plane scoffed "You don't seem to mind it when that automobile blabs"

Mater laughed "Oh I forgot to tell you, an engine is like yer heart and yer brain for us machine, so basically it's like having a transplant" the tow truck then got the little file that came with the engine "Well, let see, this old fella is Leadbottom a crop plane"

"Damn right I am . . . so . . ." the plane looked around the pile of junk surrounding him "Where's the crops? I need them fertilized before sundown!"

"We'll get right on it then!" Sunni lifted the plane and the finally took off "Wooo hooo! We're flying!"

Dopey waved at the ground below.

"There's the crops!" Leadbottom then dived down.

"Wait! That's not a field!" Sunni yelled trying to control the plane only for the lever to come off "Oh Oh"

/

Captain Hook was having a relaxing afternoon sunbathing by the deck "Smee!" the man called "Where's my coco drink?!"

"Coming up sir!" the small man came running from the kitchen inside the boat.

Suddenly there was a shade blocking the Captain's sun "What is . . ."

Smee looked up and threw the drink "Sir! A plane is . . ."

Before anything could be done a large Boeing Stearman fell into the lake making a big wave that hit the ship and capsized it.

After a while both crew member and Captain rose up from the water. Smee spat water from his mouth hitting Hook in the face "Falling"

The Captain rubbed a hand over his face and slapped his crew member "DO YOU THINK I DID NOT SEE IT!?"

/

"So Leadbottom was kinda rough on the edges" Mater said giving a new engine "Here's El Chupacabra he loves doing air shows"

Unlike the first plane this one had a bigger engine which they stored inside a washing machine.

"Alright this is take off!" Sunni pressed a button "Number two!" and with that the Mexican Gee Bee Model R had awoken.

"It is show time!" the plane roared.

Only this time it didn't take off to the air, instead it sped off without leaving the ground.

"Hey!" Sunni screamed "You're supposed to be in the air"

El Chupacabra replied "I believe you didn't design the plane properly enough to carry my big engine"

Dopey held unto his new fishbowl helmet for dear life. The three had ended up heading for the snowy mountains of Arendale.

"LOOOOKKKKK OOOOOUUUUUTTT!" the yellow cub shrieked as they got hit by several tree branches filled with snow. Sunni had swallowed a handful while Dopey had a bird's nest on top of his head.

Sunni spat the snow on her mouth "Wonder what could be worst"

Up ahead was a group of deer look for food.

"DEER FARM!" the girl's eyes widened as they ended up hitting several reindeers before crashing into a tree.

/

"I don't get what's wrong!" Sunni whined after Mater towed their plane back "I made everything according to the blueprints I saw in the back of that cereal box and yet I still fail"

Dopey seemed sad as he watched the girl who seemed to be giving up.

"Well maybe the engines have to do with it" Mater admitted.

Sunni sighed "It's not your fault" she sat down on the side of the road "Maybe I just wasn't meant to fly"

That was when Dopey clenched his fists, raised his right fist and ran back into the junk shop. The dwarf ended up constructing a plane on his own and Mater and Sunni couldn't help but watch.

After a few moments Dopey had managed to construct a Vaught F4U Corsair out of scrap materials, and also stole another engine from the auto-shop.

"Hey you got Dusty!" Mater commented after seeing Dopey place the engine.

Sunni looked at Dopey "Are you sure this will work?"

Dopey did his signature nod before pulling Sunni into the pilot seat. He then went to the co-pilot sear and grabbed his space helmet. He lifted his thumb signaling her to go.

After a moment of hesitation Sunni pressed the button and prepared for take-off. After a few runs the plane had finally lifted to the sky.

"Oh my gosh we're finally flying!" Sunni gushed looking at the view, she then turned to Dopey who did a salute.

They had been in the air for a while when Sunni heard a couple of familiar sounding engines. Sunni turned around to see the two planes she had flown earlier: Leadbottom and El Chupacabra.

Captain Hook grumbled "Why do I get the rotting plane and that Scandinavian gets the big one!?"

Smee shrugged from the co-pilot seat "This was the plane that crashed into the lake"

"Well let's hope that this plane has a good job of smashing them!" Captain Hook grit his teeth.

Kristoff on the other hand looked calm piloting El Chupacabra, the only reason he was chasing the cub and the dwarf was because they injured Sven and a couple of more reindeers.

Sunni looked at Dusty "Can you go faster?"

The former crop plane smirked "I thought you'd never ask"

"Buckle up Dopey" she pulled her safety belt made out of a Boy Scout sash complete with badges "This is gonna be a wild ride"

True to his word Dusty sped up and the two other planes tried to follow suit.

Dusty zipped past the meadow leaving a trail of pollen that spread to his competitors. Kristoff managed to bring out a gas mask in time while El Chupacabra held his breath and they tried to fly above the pollen.

Captain Hook on the other hand was in the middle of a sneezing fit and Smee was trying hard to avoid the Captain's mucus. Leadbottom on the other hand was used to the scent as he had been a crop plane for a long time already exposed heavily as long as he could remember.

/

Jumba Jookiba was relaxing outside his lab, listening to Elvis tracks while taking a little nap on his lounge chair. His peaceful slumber was then disrupted by the speeding planes that choose to pass by his lab.

The first one that passed by made Jumba's hat fly away, the second one threw him off his chair, and the last one on the other hand had almost crashed into his observatory, though it did leave a mark. And Jumba was not pleased at all.

He then went for his space ship not minding the fact that Pleaky was inside somewhere redecorating the damn thing. He turned on the engine and took off, he then went in search for the bastard planes that tried to mess with his sleep.

/

Sunni looked behind them "I think we managed to lose them"

Dopey squinted his eyes, when he saw something his eyes went wide and he jumped then pulled Sunni and pointed at what he saw.

"Dopey what is . . . Oh oh" what Dopey saw was not a plane, oh no it was something way worst or awesome (depends on which side you are), it was a big red spaceship, and it was shooting green rays at the other two planes that were chasing them.

"LOOK OUT!" Sunni screamed as Dusty tried to steer away from the giant ship.

El Chupacabra was faring out quite well as his love for air shows made him learn to dodge the plasma rays quite easily, he actually seemed to be having fun and so was Kristoff.

Captain Hook and Leadbottom on the other hand were not only getting sick but their wing was shot down.

"SMEE! DO SOMETHING!" the Captain yelled.

Smee then stuck out his hand and started flapping.

The Captain did a face-palm as the plane had once again descended to the ground.

Despite their best efforts to avoid the lasers the ship had managed to hit one of Dusty's wings as well and they too were descending to the ground.

"I'M SOOOORRRRYYYYYY!" Sunni yelled. "ALL I WANTED WAS TO FLY!"

Dopey was covering his eyes for his inevitable doom when he suddenly remembered something.

"What are you doing?" Sunni asked when she saw the dwarf reach into his pockets.

After a few moments he brought out a feather.

Dusty saw the action "How is that supposed to help"

Dopey then reached out unto Dusty's nose and rubbed the feather.

"Dopey what on earth!?"

"HAAAACHOOOOOOO!" Dusty sneezed so hard the plane went a couple of miles back.

After a few moments Sunni realized something "Hey we're not falling"

"Huh?" Dusty saw that they were still in the air "Yeah you're right"

Dopey went back to his seat and tucked the feather safely in his pocket, he then pointed back.

Sunni smiled "Yeah we should get home, we've had a lot of flying done for one day"

/

As soon as Dusty landed on the plane Dopey jumped off and ran to a certain nutcracker dressed mouse. "Oh hello Dopey, did the little feather help you?"

The dwarf nodded and returned the feather.

Sunni saw the exchange "You look familiar"

"Timothy Q. Mouse" he bowed "I just loaned this little feather after Dopey told me he was planning an airplane out of scrap"

Dusty blinked "Wait . . . don't tell me that feather help us fly?"

"Well this little thing was what Dumbo used before when he was still a baby elephant" Timothy hid the feather "I'm surprised it still works though, well good day everyone"

Mater assisted Sunni in getting out of the plane "So how was flying?"

"It was amazing" Sunni beamed "I wonder if we could do it again some other time"

Dopey then went over to Goofy, who for some magical reason managed to get everything caught on tape, the dwarf then formed a cup with his hands and placed it on his head.

Goofy then jumped "Oh right MICKEY!"

The three just blinked at Goofy ran looking for his forgotten friend who was probably just waking up from his concussion.

/


End file.
